Things We Aren't Allowed To Do
by JackieStarSister
Summary: Things that they are told not to do, as well as things that they decide for themselves not to do. From hair to scars, ice to mud, boomerangs to swords, gliders to wheelchairs. Oneshot, but will be reposted as new ideas come to me. Now includes Mai and Ty Lee. *Cover art courtesy of the AvatarSpirit website.*


**Author's Note:** I first got the idea for this from a Harry Potter oneshot by YugiohObsessed, entitled "16 things the marauders aren't allowed to do". Obviously, the Marauders have a bigger legacy and reputation as troublemakers, but I liked the idea and thought it could apply to some of the Avatar characters. Then I did a search and found out a lot of people have made lists of things certain characters aren't allowed to do … but no one has written one for _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ until now!

I'm going to label this "Complete," but I may go back and add things if I can think of more rules. If you can think of any that I should include, let me know in a review! I may include it, giving credit to whoever submitted it.

BTW, I think the list of Hogwarts rules should include, "Do not sing 'Magical Mr. Mistoffelees' from _Cats_ when Mrs. Norris is stalking you."

* * *

><p>Aang<p>

~ Play with fire

~ Play fetch with Momo using Sokka's boomerang ("It's a tool, not a toy!")

~ Swear "For the love of the Moon Spirit"

~ Go to school (how ironic is that?)

~ Try to teach Zuko how to improve at Pai Sho

~ Ask Zuko if there's a reason why playing Pai Sho irritates him

~ Arrange a playdate for Appa and Nyla (what if Nyla tried to paralyze Appa – again?)

* * *

><p>Katara<p>

~ Use waterbending indoors, especially during meals

~ Go into the abandoned Fire Nation ship

~ Freeze Sokka's supply of meat

~ Cut off Prince Zuko's ponytail. _Updated:_ Give Zuko a haircut (this would probably need to be done in his sleep, or if Toph buried him up to his head)

~ Go night swimming

~ Joke about Sokka's ex-girlfriend's "time of month" (in a way it's also my time, since my bending is at its most powerful)

~ Encase Toph's feet in ice

~ Blackmail Zuko with the threat of telling everyone how he looked in an apron, serving tea in Ba Sing Se

~ Use Suki's makeup

~ Attempt to teach Toph how to swim

* * *

><p>Sokka<p>

~ Put weapons on the dinner table

~ Eat Aang's pet lemur. _Updated:_ Accuse Appa of eating Momo

~ Insult Prince Zuko's mother (Katara points out how we'd feel if he insulted our mother)

~ Cut off Katara's braid (what to do with the hair loopies?)

~ Flirt with Ty Lee (she started it!)

~ Trick Toph (or anyone else) into drinking cactus juice

~ Trick Toph (or anyone else) into thinking they've drunk cactus juice

~ Ask Zuko how he got his scar (and badger him, or threaten him with torture, until he tells)

~ Blame my so-called shenanigans on spirits; or, alternately, claim that I am or was possessed by a spirit while doing something I shouldn't have

~ Secretly borrow Zuko's broadswords

~ Write "I escaped from the Boiling Rock" on my shirt for the world to see (why isn't this acceptable even when the war is over?)

~ Call Zuko "Scarface" (especially to said face)

* * *

><p>Toph<p>

~ Use Aang's glider to crack nuts

~ Make up nicknames that Katara deems "offensive" or "inappropriate"

~ Ask Sokka what he sees in the moon (seriously, though, what happened with that girl?)

~ Wake the others up with an earthquake

~ Ask Katara what happened between her and her ex-boyfriend from Ba Sing Se (Who am I supposed to ask? It makes Sokka and Aang uncomfortable, and the other Freedom Fighters don't know any details.)

~ Bury Sokka in an avalanche

~ Attempt to eat dirt (Well, we breathe air and drink water, and I've even heard of fire-eaters … why can't our bodies take in earth?)

~ Give Katara an involuntary mud bath

~ Scam, gull, swindle, hoax, or cheat people

~ Attempt to perform acupuncture on anyone

~ Use this as an excuse to get Sokka to take his shirt off

~ Ride in Teo's wheelchair at breakneck speed

~ Inform Zuko that his tea is a far cry from what Iroh makes

~ Tease Katara and Haru

~ Ask Zuko why Sokka calls him "Scarface"

~ Inform Aang that I can feel his heart speed up sometimes when he's with Katara

* * *

><p>Zuko<p>

~ Cut off Azula's bangs (like I'm stupid enough to 1. Get that close to her, and 2. Risk facing her wrath for no good reason)

~ Set Azula's hair on fire

~ Speak out of turn (does this even need an explanation?)

~ Use any swears or curses in reference to Zhao

~ Touch Uncle Iroh's favorite tea set (why would I want to?)

~ Call Ty Lee a circus freak

~ Break up with Mai

~ Ask Katara for advice on how to make a betrothal necklace for Mai (maybe ask Sokka or Pakku?)

* * *

><p>Ty Lee<p>

~ Do cartwheels in front of nobles who aren't close friends

~ Flirt with Zuko (requested first by Azula, and later by Mai)

~ Attempt to braid Azula's hair

~ Teach chi-blocking to fighters who aren't Fire Nation

~ Play with Mai's knives

~ Flirt with Sokka (requested by Suki)

~ Put ribbons in Zuko's hair while he's asleep

~ Challenge Zuko and/or Sokka to a sword fight

~ Try to dye the Kyoshi Warrior uniform pink

* * *

><p>Mai<p>

~ Exhibit any skills superior to those of Azula

~ Dare Ty Lee, just because she'll be willing to go through with it

~ Play with knives a the dinner table

~ Carry any sharp objects within ten feet of Tom-Tom

~ Help fugitives escape from prison (technically, no one ever said I _couldn't_)


End file.
